Motorcycle engines produce heat, which can cause rider discomfort. Under such conditions, it is desirable to reduce the heat produced by the engine. One method of reducing excessive heat in fuel injected engines includes eliminating some of the fuel injections in an engine cycle while the engine is still operating. To initiate elimination of fuel injection events, an engine control module considers a cylinder head temperature, a throttle position, and engine speed. When all of these parameters reach certain predefined values, one fuel injection per every four typical fuel injections is eliminated. If the cylinder head temperature does not drop to a predefined value, two out of every four typical fuel injections are eliminated. The eliminated fuel injections are reactivated when at least one of these parameters no longer meets its predefined value. To smooth reactivation when two out of four fuel injections are eliminated, one out of every four fuel injections is eliminated for a brief period of time before reactivating all of the fuel pulses. When reactivated, the previously-eliminated pulse is delivered according to the normal fuel-demand characteristics (i.e., the fuel pulse is not modified or compensated due to reactivation). The fuel injections are not eliminated when the motorcycle is idling or moving at very low speeds.